


История Маргит

by Bukan



Series: Призрачная королева [34]
Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Missing Scene, Prequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: Взгляд одной из главных героинь на многие события «Призрачной королевы» и предшествующие им





	История Маргит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estet2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/gifts).



> У нас всё же альтернативная канонной версия Эренделла. Поэтому королеву-мать зовут Идунн, а не Идуна, и характер тоже отличается... Также возможны другие мелкие несоответствия.

Родиться ведьмой в Эренделле – удел явно не из лучших. Даже если родители не пришли при виде тебя в ужас, а потом не обделили любовью в пользу глубоко обычной сестры. Да, Идунн всегда восхищалась Маргит. Но за пределами дома никто не должен был знать, что она не такая, как все.

А сила росла, просилась наружу. Маргит порой сама себя боялась и не знала, что делать. И не посоветуешься же ни с кем…

И вот тут в жизни восемнадцатилетней волшебницы возник он. Странный, некрасивый, пожилой, со льстивыми речами и опасной силой.

– Дорогуша, хочешь узнать о себе побольше?

– Вы кто?

– Тот, кто знает твою тайну. Тот, кто готов помочь. Только не бесплатно.

– Ты непохож на доброго волшебника. Назови свою цену, странный старичок.

– Придёт время, и ты всё узнаешь, Маргит. Если ты по-прежнему любишь гулять одна – то мы ещё встретимся.

* * *

– Придёт день, Маргит, и у тебя будет ребёнок. Может, даже не один. Так что для тебя не будет таким уж ударом отдать мне своего первенца!

Маргит едва сдержалась. Ишь чего выдумал! Она всегда отлично знала – какой палец ни укуси, всё одно больно. Уж в такой семье она выросла – у людей бывало и по-иному. А сдержалась Маргит лишь потому, что уже давно поняла: с Румпельштильцхеном можно только хитростью. Как могла спокойно она сообщила:

– Я не выйду замуж. Я же ведьма, не возьмёт никто.

– Уж будто ведьмам надобно венчание, дорогуша. Если я сказал, значит, сбудется.

* * *

Король Агнарр на неё, Маргит, никогда не заглядывался. Он сразу выбрал Идунн. Тихую, нежную, привыкшую держаться в тени. Может, конечно, не последнюю роль в этом сыграло поведение Маргит при первой встрече. Откровенно вызывающее, на грани неповиновения.

– Не боишься, что тебя бросят в тюрьму? – спросила потом Идунн.

– Я ведьма, хуже не будет. Главное, его величество понимает, что я – это я, а ты – это ты, сестричка. Ты ему нравишься, невзирая ни на что и ни на кого. И его королевской волей ты, младшая, пойдёшь замуж раньше меня.

– А ты как же?

– Я сегодня написала на себе крупными буквами, что не гожусь для замужества.

– И тебе даже никто не нравится?

– Нет.

…Король Эренделла уж точно никогда не прельщал её как мужчина. Ну красивый, не злой, к тому же король. Но этого для сердечного трепета всё же мало…

Кто бы мог подумать, что всё обернётся именно так.

* * *

– Я даже не знаю, как тебя просить о таком, дорогая сестричка! Мой царственный супруг мог бы приказать тебе, повелеть…Но, похоже, он не считает это правильным. Слишком личная просьба.

– Да в чём дело-то, Идунн?

– Я бесплодна. И это неизлечимо!

– О, так мне предстоит применить свою магию? – Маргит облегчённо выдохнула. – Я постараюсь быстро найти выход, сестричка!

Но Идунн не улыбалась в ответ.

– Я предлагала его величеству прибегнуть к колдовству. Он не верит в успех и опасается вообще с этим связываться.

– Тогда зачем я понадобилась?

– Не как колдунья, но как моя ближайшая кровная родственница. Чтобы выносить и родить наследника.

Маргит побледнела. Клятый Румпель! Вот каким извилистым путём он хотел вынудить её уплатить долг! Ну хорошо же, она ещё поборется!

– Маргит, мне очень стыдно, – залепетала тем временем Идунн, опуская глаза, – мы с его величеством понимаем, как это выглядит…

– Не переживай. Если я не найду другого выхода, я сделаю как вы с королём просите и повелеваете. А пока позволь? Он не узнает.

Маргит провела руками вдоль тела Идунн. Нахмурилась, закусила губу. Пожалела, что не специализируется именно на целительстве. Хотя тут не восстанавливать – разрушать. Чёрный блок, который так и отталкивал Маргит, тянул из неё энергию.

Безнадёжно. При её нынешнем уровне – точно безнадёжно. А научиться она не успеет. Неужто принять вызов? Она вроде как пообещала…

Мелькнула мысль – сделать бесплодной и себя. Или хотя бы попросить высшие силы, чтобы это было так. Но такие вещи проверяются только опытом, а значит – её будут заставлять (ну ладно, очень вежливо просить) пробовать снова и снова. Не говоря о том, что так она подведёт семью и страну.

Вот и пришлось Маргит стать тайной любовницей короля.

…Он закрывал глаза и представлял себе Идунн. И Маргит радовало уже хотя бы то, что Агнарр так любит её сестру… Даже в мыслях не держит взять себе другую жену, потому и не допустит, чтобы кто-то что-то узнал. А всё остальное Маргит просто терпела из чувства долга.

* * *

Впоследствии королева-мать снова и снова приходила к выводу: Инге выбрала безбрачие не из-за собственного личного разочарования в мужчинах. А потому что была зачата в нелюбви. Ей не передалось чего-то для многих важного, и для самой малышки принцессы это тоже не стало важным.

Зато магии ей досталось с лихвой, и уж над этим никто властен не был. Маргит хотелось спрятать дочку за семью замками. Или хоть силу её запечатать.

Совсем крохотной она носила Инге к троллям, показывала их старейшине деду Пабби. Просила совета насчёт удивительной дочкиной силы, пыталась что-то узнать о её дальнейшей судьбе.

– Она единственная в своём роде, – говорил, весь покачиваясь (головой-то качать неудобно было) старый тролль. – Она как ты, только во много раз сильнее. Я помогу тебе скрыть эту силу, принцесса Ингеборг просто не будет её осознавать. Но лишь до поры до времени. Чему быть – того не миновать…

Маргит только вздохнула. Конечно, она была благодарна за совет и помощь, но собиралась побороться и в будущем. Заслонить дочку от Румпеля.

* * *

Его величество король Агнарр был категорически против применения магии к своей супруге, хоть бы и в благих целях. Но, однако же, ничуть не возражал, чтобы наследника ему подарила ведьма. Скорее всего, король просто не подумал, что магия может ещё и передаваться по наследству. Тем более что ни Идунн, ни Маргит не могли вспомнить среди своих предков ни одного волшебника.

– Я знаю, – говорила ему Маргит, – из-за того, что Ингеборг не мальчик, ты никогда её ни в чём не ущемишь и ни на крошечку не станешь меньше любить. Всегда так было в нашем королевстве. Но ведь Инге магичка. Такая же, как я.

– Каждый должен оставаться при том, чем наградил его Бог. Так, значит, суждено. Исходя из этого и будем жить.

Маргит осознала тогда, что понимает, как он мыслит. Знала и то, что ему тоже известно: без всякой магии она, Маргит, видит его насквозь.

Оба понимали: с рождением Инге их отношения не прекратятся. И даже не перейдут в иное качество – не станут просто дружескими или чисто родственными. И как ни называй то, что их связывало – любовью или просто созависимостью, а деться от этого никуда нельзя было. Идунн знала и закрывала на это глаза. Маргит винилась перед ней взглядами. А Агнарр пытался проявлять любовь к обеим. Хорошо хоть – в случае Маргит не словами. Она бы этого не вынесла. Ей-то и без слов было трудно скрывать, что она ощущала в его объятиях. Всё сильнее, особенно после родов, накатывало, помимо и против воли, само… То, что в других будят годами, стараются, то, без чего она бы прекрасно обошлась. Хотя это день ото дня усиливало магию – но и само усиливалось.

…Всё шло как шло, и на свет появилась Эльза. Впоследствии Маргит снова и снова приходила к выводу: её вторая дочь выбрала безбрачие, потому что была зачата в чувстве вины. За отношения, которые не было сил прекратить.

Вот Анна получилась совсем другой. Не то чтобы к моменту третьей беременности Маргит как-то переосмыслила свои отношения с Агнарром. Но зато научилась не передавать магию дитяти у себя под сердцем. Хоть кто-то из её дочерей должен был прожить жизнь обычного человека. И в будущем подарить королевству наследника, хотя об этом Маргит тогда напрямую не задумывалась. Это потом стало ясно, что магическая сущность как Инге, так и Эльзы напрямую завязана на то, чтобы блюсти себя в целомудрии. Но над сущностью Анны сознательно поработала – вот и досталось её самой маленькой девочке жизнелюбие во всех проявлениях.

* * *

Румпель не показывался несколько лет. Не давал о себе знать никак и ни через кого. Маргит уже даже начала надеяться, что достаточно хорошо скрыла от всех дочкину магию. И что Румпель, как и всё королевство, поверил: принцесс родила королева Идунн.

Но накануне крестин Анны Маргит вдруг заметила, как Инге одним движением руки перестраивает ледяной замок, один из тех, которые частенько создавала для Эльзы.

– У нас теперь новая сестрёнка, – рассуждала, как большая, старшая принцесса. – Значит, нужно больше комнат, чтобы все поместились. Будем все вместе играть… и ходить друг к другу в гости. Выбирай комнату, сестрёнка!

– А я разве не с тобой буду, Инге, миленькая?

– А ты хочешь? Тогда я сделаю нам комнатку побольше, Эльзинька!

Под ладошками Инге ярко полыхнуло. Маргит подумала, что такую вспышку увидят и на Луне. Как удержишь магию в ребёнке, как научишь скрывать? Как запретишь играть с сестрёнкой?

Сегодня Маргит должна принять меры. Спрятать Инге там, где никто никогда не найдёт.

Колдунья едва дождалась, пока уснут малышки. И сплела самое мощное в своей жизни заклинание. Изменившее память каждого жителя страны и открывшее портал в некий мир без капли магии.

…Как оказалось, капли всё-таки были. Этот и дальнейшие промахи Маргит можно было кое-как оправдать только её страшной усталостью после необычайно сложной волшбы и ударившим в голову молоком для Анны. Будь иначе – разве ж бы оставила Маргит дочку именно на том пороге?

* * *

И ничего уже не изменить. И чем дальше – тем хуже. И нельзя никак себя проявлять рядом с Инге (с Яной, Маргит даже мысленно переучивалась, а то вдруг кто в голову залезет). Только наблюдать издали и мучиться. И не напьёшься – магия из-под контроля выйдет да и пропустишь ещё что важное.

Немного спасала музыка. Погромче, можно даже потяжелее. Тогда огоньки в сознании не гасли – Инге, Эльза, Анна… но тоска приглушалась. И мысли прояснялись.

Надо же было делать что-то конструктивное!

Маргит пыталась собирать информацию о своём и дочкином главном враге. Она повидала множество миров. Даже научилась отличать кем-то придуманные от изначальных. И о личности по прозванию «Румпельштильцхен» были наслышаны многие и много где.

Большинство, правда, повествовали о нём как об уродливом карлике. Но Маргит явно столкнулась с иным персонажем. Чьей-то волей изменённым именно в такую сторону.

Маргит сумела выяснить всю его историю. Он оказался не самым кошмарным человеком, таких называют «неоднозначными». Жаль, что в Эренделл он попал в самый разгар бытия злодеем. Маргит очень бы хотела это изменить.

Вот так, путешествуя между мирами, познавая закономерности отражений, она и стала фэндомной ведьмой. Хотя ведь само это слово означает «та, кто ведает». Маргит и в самом деле всё знала, но ничего не могла изменить.

Почти ничего.

Не в её власти было подтолкнуть Румпеля навстречу его истинной любви. И – что более важно – навстречу принятию своих чувств к Белль, к пониманию того, что магия, сила и власть – не главное. Во власти Маргит же было только отвлечь Румпеля от поисков Инге.

– Ты сама ко мне? Зачем? Уж вряд ли помочь…

– Помочь. Но не в том, в чём ты думаешь.

– Где ты спрятала Инге? – он просто спрашивал. Не душил, вообще никак не угрожал. Он помнил, что сам учил Маргит магии, и точно знал, что девчонка его превзошла.

– Тебе туда никогда не попасть.

– Дай угадаю – какой-то из миров без магии. Есть у меня план, как попасть в такой… Очень хитрый, долгоиграющий, закрученный план.

– Действуй. Короткий путь я тебе указывать не намерена. Вернее, путь к моей дочери.

– А к чему тогда?

– Сам додумаешься. Если будет с чем сравнить.

…По правде говоря, поднося Румпелю кубок и перебираясь на колени к бывшему наставнику и нынешнему врагу, Маргит искала только одного. Забвения. И, конечно, надолго его не хватило. Ни ему, ни ей. Разве что отвело глаза Румпелю, отвадило его от поисков Инге. Пожалуй, до самого того момента, как принцесса сама забрела в его замок.

А Маргит приобрела новый опыт. Может, он и сделал её грязнее… но ведь единственный мужчина, которого она любила, принадлежал не ей и даже не помнил ни об их романе, ни о самом её, Маргит, существовании. Был ли смысл хранить ему верность, как до его гибели, так и после? Да и стала ли она намного грязнее, чем была?

Потом было ещё несколько попыток забыться в чужих объятиях. Только объятия так и остались чужими.

И ещё она решила для себя твёрдо: больше никаких детей. С Агнарром они никогда не береглись, не считали нужным, просто даже не думали об этом. Но с кем-то ещё – никогда, уж на это ей магии хватит. Она, Маргит, и без того была не лучшей матерью – так ещё не хватало делить с кем-то её любовь, которая рано или поздно должна же достаться всем её трём девочкам!

* * *

В конце концов фэндомная ведьма решила использовать свою не великую, но силу демиурга и сотворить крохотный мирок, в котором и замкнуться. Но каков творец, таков и мир. Инге была так чиста, что её миру передался язык, существовавший до грехопадения всего человечества. Ну, в основном передался, примеси из мира без магии остались только в самой Янке. А вот код Стормхолда оказался написан «падшим языком». И королева явилась перед своими созданиями, уже имея определённую репутацию. Да и попала во вполне сформировавшийся гадючник.

Оглядываясь в прошлое, Маргит так и видела, как идёт вперёд, в свежесозданный мир, под проигрыш одной из песен любимой группы, а за ней длинной змейкой тянутся, втягиваются туда тоже все её грехи, понятия и комплексы. И гремит припев: _“Ra-Ra-Rasputin, lover of the Russian queen”…_

…Конечно, она ни на минуту и не ждала, что её встретят с распростёртыми объятиями. Но чтобы так…

– Это такая-то соплюшка выдумала мой славный род и моё королевство? – презрительно процедил небритый мужик, развалившийся на троне.

– Не в деталях, – холодно сообщила Маргит. – И, между прочим, я мать троих детей.

Хоть здесь она могла сказать это вслух.

– Не роляет, – отмахнулось порождение её подсознания.

А вот человек, стоявший у трона, глядел на неё совсем по-другому. Занятный был тип, в камзоле, с цепью золотой на шее, не советник, а картинка – и при таком параде на голове ирокез!

Уже много позже Маргит поняла, что, скорее всего, подглядела это в компьютерной игре или в мире, появившемся где-то на основе этой игры. Или всё проще, и то было случайное сочетание элементов.

А в ту минуту Маргит знала только то, что, кажется, нашла союзника. Советник был ликом печален и хмур. И вроде казался неглупым. Надо будет с ним пообщаться.

…Ох, эти интеллигентные пессимисты! Маргит рассказала этому Роланду притчу о Драконе. О коллективном Драконе.

– Сначала вы говорите, что эта власть – традиция. Потом кто-то освобождает вас, но вы не можете жить нормально, вы начинаете подавлять сами себя и друг друга! Вы не любите ни себя, ни других. Только свои страдания, да и то не уверена.

Он разглядывал Маргит, пытаясь понять, чего от неё ждать. Наконец проговорил:

– А вы-то новым драконом не станете? Я ж вас в первый раз вижу!

– Я буду адекватным драконом, обещаю! На голову никому сесть не позволю, но и не обижу.

– Уж точно вы будете самым красивым драконом!

…Вот этого только не хватало! Использовать женские чары, чтобы отстоять свой собственный мир! Маргит чувствовала себя так, будто ей уже лет сто или двести, а Роланд совсем мальчишка. Ничего не будет и быть не может, и надо чтобы он это осознал уже теперь.

И вообще никаких мальчиков помоложе! Они вечно будут виться вокруг неё, обожать с того самого дня, как она задвинет речь на площади, а потом левитирует старого короля и повесит за ноги на осине. Пускать слюни на Маргит начнут даже сторонники прежней власти – может, в частности, будут надеяться, что охмурят и станут фаворитами, играющими королеву. Нет уж. Держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе. Всем улыбайся, но ни с кем не переходи черту.

И когда придётся на время покинуть свой маленький мир – уже можно будет оставить всё на Роланда.

Только вот Маргит не учтёт, что на пути к воссоединившимся дочерям в неё подселится старая заклятая подруга. И что недодавленные враги, оставляемые за спиной, тоже ещё проявятся.

_Июнь-декабрь 2018_


End file.
